


hollow

by huihannie (huichuu)



Series: you know, wherever you go, i'll follow [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, and mingyu is softer, forehead kisses are the cutest shit you better bet mingyu does that a lot, i love my soft boys, mingyu is grossly in love with wonwoo and just wants him to be happy, once again wonwoo is soft, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: "Wonwoo knows feeling like that isn’t normal–is probably a part of a much bigger problem–but he ignores it. He’s always been good at compartmentalizing his feelings, and it’s always worked before, so why stop now?"or the one where Wonwoo's had better days, but at least Mingyu's around to take care of him





	hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back at again with the poor, academically irresponsible, ill-advised life decisions? It's me, Rylan, your friendly neighborhood softie.
> 
> This fic takes place in the same 'verse as [i've given my everything, everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263406). Knowing that isn't really relevant to the plot or anything, but I figured I'd go ahead and put that out there just because I liked that particular characterization of Meanie.

There are times when Wonwoo feels _something_ and _nothing_ at the same time. He doesn’t know how to describe it; it’s an empty sort of feeling, one that lacks any real substance but still holds weight all the same. It catches him off-guard every time and sends his mood spiralling right down to rock bottom.

 

(Wonwoo knows feeling like that isn’t normal–is probably a part of a much bigger problem–but he ignores it. He’s always been good at compartmentalizing his feelings, and it’s always worked before, so why stop now?)

 

He’s even quieter than usual on those days, speaking in clipped sentence fragments and half-hearted shrugs. He keeps to himself, busying himself with his phone or his books–just anything to keep people from talking to him, really. It’s probably not healthy, but he doesn’t know what else to do. Besides, the empty feeling goes away with time, and Wonwoo eventually eases himself back out of his shell and into his usual routine until the next time it comes around.

 

Today, though, it hits him hard. Wonwoo feels stretched thin, anxious without reason and unable to focus on anything but the uneasy feeling in his gut. He has a million and one things he needs to do, but just the thought of doing any of it is enough to make him sick. It bothers Wonwoo so much that he ends up leaving class early, shoving his things into his bag and practically running out of the room before Junhui or Jihoon can ask him what’s wrong.

* * *

Wonwoo makes it home in record time, parking in his usual spot and forcing himself to walk up the two flights of stairs that stand in the way of him and his apartment. His hands shake as he tries to unlock the front door, and he has to take a second to recompose himself before he bursts into tears right then and there. Wonwoo knows he’s being ridiculous, getting upset over something as small as this but he can’t help it.

 

“Hyung?” asks Mingyu once he finally gets the front door unlocked. 

 

His boyfriend’s sprawled on the couch, watching a rerun of some drama Wonwoo can’t remember the name of. “Why aren’t you in class? It’s only 3:30.”

 

Wonwoo shrugs and toes off his shoes, dropping his book bag and coat unceremoniously on the floor beside them. He doesn’t feel like speaking–doesn’t think he can without turning into a sniveling mess, really–and Mingyu seems to sense that. He doesn’t press Wonwoo for answers, just holds open his arms and lets Wonwoo curl up in his lap and just _breathe._

 

Really, it’s only a matter of time before Wonwoo’s feelings get the best of him. He exhales shakily as his eyes start to water, and he buries his face into Mingyu’s chest. His boyfriend makes a sympathetic sound and wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

 

“M-Mingyu,” Wonwoo whimpers, voice cracking. He can feel himself falling apart at the seams, too tired to ignore the feeling any longer. “Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu–“

 

“It’s okay,” Mingyu murmurs, kissing the crown of his head. “I’m here. I’ve got you, Wonwoo. You can cry if you want to.”

 

Wonwoo really, really does.

* * *

 

If it were up to him, Wonwoo would stay curled up in Mingyu’s lap forever. Crying always gives him a headache and leaves him cranky and lethargic for the rest of the day, and Mingyu is unbelievably patient with him, humming softly as he runs his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair and lets him cling to him like a koala.

 

Wonwoo’s just about to doze off when Mingyu finally deems it time to speak up. “Hyung, I’m not going to ask if you’re okay because you’re obviously not, but I just want you to know that I’m here if you want to talk about it–or even if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay too. I just really hate seeing you so upset because it makes me upset too, you know?”

 

Mingyu leaves it at that. He doesn’t seem to expect a response, which Wonwoo’s thankful for. Wonwoo still doesn’t trust himself to speak quite yet; he might cry again if he does, but for an entirely different reason than before. Instead, he shifts just enough that he can peck Mingyu’s cheek sweetly, a silent little _thank you,_ before he hides his face back in his boyfriend’s chest.

 

Mingyu beams and hugs Wonwoo closer, resting his chin on the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Have I ever told you that your smile is my favorite thing in the whole world? It’s the cutest thing–your entire face lights up! Your eyes get all bright and happy, and your nose scrunches up–“

 

He rambles about nothing in particular, just whatever comes to mind, and Wonwoo lets him. It gives him something to focus on, something to ground himself with, and honestly? He just really likes listening to Mingyu talk. His voice is deep and familiar, wrapping around him like his favorite blanket.

 

Even though they’ve only been dating for a couple of months, Wonwoo’s shocked by how much Mingyu feels like _home_. He feels safe here, in the apartment that he and Mingyu share, held close to Mingyu’s chest like he’s something important–something _cherished._  

 

Wonwoo’s not foolish enough to think that everything is alright because it’s _not_. This is just a temporary fix, not a long-term solution. The hollow feeling is still there, but it’s not as prominent as before. It isn’t lurking at the forefront of his mind anymore; it’s faded into something more quieter and tolerable and easier to ignore.

* * *

It doesn’t take very long for Wonwoo to fall asleep. Mingyu carefully untangles himself from his boyfriend’s embrace, lying him on the couch and wrapping him up in the warmest blanket they have. Wonwoo fusses a little when he realizes Mingyu’s not there anymore, brow creasing and his lips pulling into a pout.

 

“Shhh, I’ll be back in a second,” Mingyu soothes, petting Wonwoo’s cheek. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

 

Wonwoo seems to breathe a little easier at the sound of his voice and settles back down, reassured that Mingyu hasn’t left him. He looks impossibly young like this, cheeks flushed and still wet with tears, and Mingyu’s chest tightens. He wasn’t lying when he said that seeing Wonwoo upset hurt him too. Mingyu is unashamed to admit that he’s the happiest when Wonwoo’s happy. His boyfriend deserves the world, and Mingyu’ll be damned if he doesn’t try his hardest to give it to him.

 

“God, I love you so much,” Mingyu whispers, smiling fondly. “It’s kind of ridiculous.”

 

He kisses Wonwoo’s forehead one last time before he stands up properly and walks into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Wonwoo’ll be hungry when he wakes up.

* * *

Wonwoo’s groggy and disoriented when Mingyu wakes him up an hour and a half later. His eyes are puffy and still a little red, his hair tousled at every which angle. He whines when Mingyu tries to coax him into sitting up; he’s tired and achy, and he’s _just_ gotten comfortable. Moving is the last thing on Wonwoo’s mind.

 

“Baby,” Mingyu coos sweetly. “I know you’re sleepy, but you need to at least drink something. You’re probably dehydrated.”

 

“Not a baby,” Wonwoo mumbles, blinking blearily at his boyfriend before pulling the blanket over his head. “Not thirsty either.”

 

Mingyu laughs, “I don’t know you’re talking about, hyung. You’re the biggest baby there is.” There’s some shuffling in the background, the sound of Mingyu joining him on the couch, and then nothing.

 

Until Mingyu decides to suddenly grab Wonwoo by the waist and pull him in his lap, blanket and all, that is. Wonwoo yelps and flails a little, instinctively wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders when he almost topples over.

 

“Why'd you do that?” he pouts pathetically, still sleepy enough to not be self-conscious. “I’m so _tired_.”

 

“You’d feel even worse if I let you sleep longer.” Mingyu’s voice is apologetic as he reaches up to fix Wonwoo’s hair the best he can. “I made you dinner.”

Wonwoo glances at the coffee table where Mingyu’s prepared a bowl of hot soup and a cup of tea for him. There’s a cold bottle of water and a pack of crackers off to the side as well. He shoots Mingyu a questioning look, tilting his head to the side the tiniest bit.

 

“Just in case you weren’t feeling up for an actual meal,” Mingyu explains. “I know you never have much of an appetite when you’re upset.”

Wonwoo's heart melts a little at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness, once again shocked by just how well Mingyu knows him.

 

“Thank you for being so patient with me,” he murmurs, reaching up to cup Mingyu’s cheek and kiss him properly.

 

Mingyu’s expression softens, and a soft smile spreads across his face. “Anything for my Wonwoo.”

 

It’s such a simple statement, but Mingyu says it so honestly and with so much love and affection that Wonwoo can’t help but believe him. He lets Mingyu coddle him and feed him his dinner and doesn’t put up a protest when Mingyu insists on running him a bath. It’s not until later when everything's said and done and they’re in bed that Wonwoo finally speaks up.

 

“I’ll tell you why tomorrow.”

 

“You don’t have to–“

 

“I want to,” Wonwoo interrupts. “I don’t want you to worry about me.”

 

“Okay,” Mingyu concedes easily. “Tomorrow.” He slings an arm around Wonwoo’s waist and pulls him closer, kissing him cutely on the nose. “Go to bed, baby. You’ve had a long day.”

 

“I love you, Mingyu.”

 

“I love you too, Wonwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~oof wow it's like i didn't even try to hide the fact that i'm projecting literally all of my feelings onto wonwoo – or at least, all the ones that don't have anything to do with being in love or having someone to emotionally rely on bc idk what that feels like lol sometimes i get anxious and lonely and want to cuddle w someone and have them hold my hand and kiss my forehead and shit sue me~~


End file.
